


The Taste Of Sea Salt

by KitsuneMalfoy



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 22:50:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11633577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsuneMalfoy/pseuds/KitsuneMalfoy
Summary: The four times that Harry kisses Uma and the one time that Uma kissed him.





	The Taste Of Sea Salt

1\. Hand Kiss

Ursula had ordered Uma too stay late to help clean up the Chip Shop, shouting as there were way too many dishes. Uma slaved over the sink as she scrubbed off the dishes, she knew her hands would be wrinkled as a raisin once she was done and her knuckles would be rough. She hated this time of the night as she knew her crew was probably out having fun on the ship while she wasted her night away washing the cruddy dishes that her mother was too lazy to do herself. 

She let out a growl as she slammed a dish into the empty sink next to her, not caring if water got on the floor or if the dish itself broke into pieces. “Well..looks like someone isn't havin' a good time.” The Scottish accent was thick as Uma turned around water splashing at her feet. A sneer fell on her lips. 

Harry looked down as he noticed that Uma was rubbing her hands, he saw the redness that came from washing dishes in hot water. “How long have ye been doing these?” Harry asked as he walked over to Uma close but not too close. Uma pursed her lips before she looked at the pile of unwashed dishes and then at her clock. 

“Sense you guys left.” She huffed as she moved to turn to continue. “Now if you can please leave so I can do these it would be appreciated. Harry frowned before grabbing Uma's hand gently and lifted it up to his eyes. 

“You're getting blisters Uma. I think you should stop for now.” Harry murmured as he swiped his thumb over the roughed skin which caused Uma to shiver. She didn't care about the pain that it came with washing these dishes. But she knew they had to get done or she would feel her mothers wrath. 

“Unless you want to be the end of my mothers wrath, I think you should let me finish this.” Uma huffed as she moved again, Harry tutted and pulled Uma closer and lifted her palm to his lips, pressing a soft kiss on the rough skin. 

“You are me captain, and I should be the one doing these so please, let me.” Harry looked at Uma pleadingly, Uma felt her cheeks flush as she felt Harry's lips on her hand. She knew she couldn't say no to his eyes or pout. She gritted her teeth before taking off her apron which caused Harry to smile. 

“Fine.” She mumbled as she moved to sit down. Harry took off his hook and handed it took her before he moved to start on washing the dishes. Harry smirked and splashed some water at her which caused her to laugh. She loved the moments she got to spend with Harry, even if it meant washing dishes for her mother. 

2\. Cheek Kiss

Uma looked at the television as she watched the Cotillion, she felt herself getting angry, she had been so close, so close to get off this miserable rock. But then Mal had to ruin everything. She was so close to getting the wand, so close to getting Ben to fall in love with her, but of course it was the damn true loves kiss that broke everything.   
She tossed her food tray at the television in rage, Harry who was standing next to her knew how much anger she was feeling. He too was angry, angry that he didn't hook the beasty when he had the chance but of course he had listened to Uma's orders instead of his own. He was always loyal to his captain. Everyone knew that. 

Harry leaned back against the table as he thought of something that would calm his captain down. Though he loved it when she was angry, she looked even more adorable while having a fit. Harry froze at the thought. 'Did I just call her adorable?' No.. no bad Harry. He knew that these feelings were forbidden on the Isle and if he showed weakness towards his captain than everyone would use that against him and might hurt Uma, and he didn't want that. 

Harry looked around the room of the Chip shop, seeing if there was anyone watching the two of them. He leaned in closer and kissed Uma's cheek gently as he couldn't stop himself from wanting to calm his captain down even if it meant showing a little bit of affection. 

Uma looked up at Harry feeling his lips on her cheek which caused her to blush a little bit. Harry always did know how to make her feel better. 

“Thank you Harry..” Uma murmured causing Harry to smirk. “Anything for me captain.” He said in his thick accent which caused Uma to blush a little more than before. 

3\. Forehead Kiss

Harry had been used to sleeping in the same bed as Uma, while Gil slept in the hammock across the room in Uma's captains quarters. Harry didn't mind of course, he loved it when Uma curled up into his side, he would let Uma do whatever she wanted with him wither it was cuddle at moments like this or lash out when she was angry, or a shoulder to cry on when she was sad. 

He wanted to prove that he was a loyal first mate. He looked down as Uma shifted in her sleep. A small smile formed on Harry's face, she looked so innocent and pure while she was sleeping. All of that rage and anger was gone. He moved his hooked hand and ran his hook through her braids gently knowing that Uma liked to have her hair petted while she was sleeping. 

He leaned down and pressed his lips on her forehead which caused her to shift a little bit in his arms. “Harry?” Uma looked up, Harry smiled a little bit as he used his non hooked hand and rubbed the small of her back. “It's alright love, Go back to sleep.” He murmured as he watched Uma nod and lay her head on his chest, Harry let out a quiet sigh while he rested his own head on hers unable to sleep due to the sounds of Gil snoring and the waves rushing against the ship. 

4\. Neck Kiss

Harry heard Uma moan underneath him, a sound that he deliciously enjoyed. He would do anything to hear that moan coming from his beauty sea goddess. He wanted to drink all of those beautiful sounds that Uma could make. 

“Harry...” Uma moaned as she grabbed the scruff of his neck to pull him closer. Harry smirked it was moments like this that he got to see the vulnerable side of Uma, “Yes my beautiful sea goddess.”Harry purred into her ear which caused her too shiver and tilt her head back. 

Harry's eyes darkened at the sight of her delicious neck that was sprawled out for him too take. The soft skin, that looked so inviting, he leaned down and pressed his lips on her neck, he nipped it gently, he heard Uma moan into his ear. 

He pulled away from the softness of her skin before blowing into her ear which made her whimper. “Stop teasing..” She breathed out which caused Harry too smirk. 

“Anything for me captain.” He leaned down and kissed her neck again ravishing it with nips and bites claiming her his. 

5\. The Lips

Harry found himself pressed against the wall of his captains quarters, he could feel Uma pressed up against him, which caused him to shiver from her closeness. He could smell the sea salt from her scent. It was an intoxicated scent, a scent that he could get drowned in. 

They have done this many times before, but Uma was usually the more aggressive and demanding one, he didn't mind of course, he loved having his captain being demanding and forceful. It was what made him attract himself to her, well besides her beauty of course. 

“Harry..” He heard Uma whisper into his ear which caused him to shiver at her words. He licked his lips as he panted out. “Yes my queen.” He breathed as they both stared into each others eyes. Those brown intense eyes that could make you fall to your knees and beg and plead at her feet. 

He moaned when Uma nipped at his earlobe, before she pressed her forehead against his. “I'm going to kiss you..' She whispered against his lips before pressing her lips against his, it wasn't a shock to them. They have kissed before but they always asked each other first or told each other that they were going to kiss the other. 

Harry loved it when Uma took charge of the kiss, their lips danced aggressively and forceful, teeth and tongue in all, he swallowed the deliciousness that was Uma and he didn't mind when she would nip at his lip it only made her more hotter.


End file.
